


Cherry Pie

by rieraclaelin



Series: Dean is a Brat [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Brat, Food Fight, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of past spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Dean is being a brat.  Castiel gets his revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had so much fun writing Floating Ducks, and I just love the thought of Dean being a brat and messing with Castiel, that I decided to start up a series with these two. I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Cas, think quick!”  

Castiel glanced up and barely had time to flinch before a glob of chocolate pudding hit him in the cheek.  Dean, who was sitting across the table from Castiel, dropped his spoon back into the pudding cup and started laughing.

“What are you, Dean, eight?” Castiel grumbled as he wiped the chocolate pudding off of his cheek with his napkin.

Dean grinned.  

“I am  _ awesome _ , thank you very much.”

Castiel snorted and shook his head.  He balled up his napkin and tossed it at Dean, who caught it easily.

“You are an immature menace.”

“Yeah, well, you knew that when you married me.”

Castiel hummed quietly and watched as Dean got another spoonful of pudding.  He narrowed his eyes as Dean turned the spoon around so that it was facing Castiel, and acted as if he was going to flick it in his direction.  Again.

“Dean Winchester, if you hit me with another spoonful of pudding I will pull you over my lap and spank you.”

Dean stuck his spoon back into his pudding cup, then propped his elbows on the table as he leaned in closer to Castiel.

“You promise?” He asked with a wink.

Castiel mirrored his position over the table.

“You won’t like this spanking as much as your others.  That I do promise.”  Castiel sat back up and grinned as Dean’s face turned pink.

Dean cleared his throat quietly, then nodded down at the table in front of Castiel.  “You know, you have your own pudding there.  You could always just get me back.”

Castiel shook his head, then gathered up his dirty dishes, and the unopened pudding cup.  “I refuse to stoop to your level right now, Dean,” he said as he made his way into the kitchen.

“Wuss,” Dean called out.

“Assbutt,” Castiel hollered back.

Later that evening, Castiel walked into the bedroom holding a box.  Dean was naked and sprawled out over the bed with his hands cuffed to the headboard.

Castiel placed the box on the nightstand next to the bed, then crawled up over Dean and straddled his thighs.  He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, then slowly ran his fingertip from Dean’s hipbone up to his mouth.  Dean pressed a quick kiss to Castiel’s finger, then relaxed underneath him.

“What’s in the box?”

“Your favorite,” Castiel replied, reaching across Dean to open the box, then pull out a pie.

“Is that cherry?”  Castiel nodded.  “Mmm, I love me some pie!”

Castiel scooped out a little bit of the filling and smeared it across Dean’s lips, then leaned down to lick and nibble it off of him.

“You kinky fucker,” Dean breathed out as Castiel sat back up.  Castiel looked from the pie, to Dean, then back down at the pie.

“You know, Dean.  After seven years of marriage, you’d think you would have learned not to mess with me,” Castiel said, placing the pie down on Dean’s stomach.  He scooped out a small handful, then looked up at Dean with a twinkle in his eye.

“What are you talk-” Dean’s question was quickly cut off by a handful of pie smeared all along Dean’s face.  Dean sputtered and glared up at Castiel as Castiel laughed quietly.

“Maybe next time you will think twice before flinging your food at me.”

Dean continued to glare for a few seconds, but Castiel could see his lips twitching.  Finally Dean gave into his laughter.

“You are a cruel son of a bitch, you know that?” Dean asked after he was able to catch his breath.  He darted his tongue out to catch any stray pie he could reach.

“I believe you knew that when you married me,” Castiel said.  He grinned as Dean narrowed his eyes at him. Dean tugged on his cuffs a little, then huffed as he sagged back down into the bed.

“You gonna clean this up?  It feels weird drying on my face.”

Castiel ran a finger down Dean’s cheek, scooping up some of the filling, then held it to Dean’s lips.  Dean opened his mouth and sucked Castiel’s finger inside and grinned as Castiel’s breath hitched.  Castiel continued to feed Dean the filling until his face was cleaned off, then he leaned down and kissed and licked the flavor of the pie out of Dean’s mouth.

Castiel grabbed the pie and worked his way down in between Dean’s spread thighs.  He scooped out a little more of the filling, then glanced up at Dean and winked.

“Let’s put this pie to better use, shall we?”


End file.
